


混乱关系与爹地情结

by Seeeef



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Daddy Issues, M/M, Mentioned Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Mentioned Oliver Queen/Roy Harper
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeeef/pseuds/Seeeef
Summary: 很雷，贵乱的人物关系背景，因为提及很多打不了tag了啊！提及jay→bru和ollieroy和dickroy和反正很多罗伊和其他。差不多是p52的人物关系配上n52的杰罗模式，完全是为了满足恶趣味。一切bug（比如时间线）都是为了他俩黏黏糊糊搞在一起。可能没有端平，雷倒不要骂我。
Relationships: Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Kudos: 6





	混乱关系与爹地情结

**Author's Note:**

> 很雷，贵乱的人物关系背景，因为提及很多打不了tag了啊！提及jay→bru和ollieroy和dickroy和反正很多罗伊和其他。  
> 差不多是p52的人物关系配上n52的杰罗模式，完全是为了满足恶趣味。  
> 一切bug（比如时间线）都是为了他俩黏黏糊糊搞在一起。  
> 可能没有端平，雷倒不要骂我。

杰森比他自认的更依赖罗伊一点。

虽然在他还是只乖小鸟时从没想过，看上去群龙无首但好歹正经靠谱的泰坦前辈们有着绝对称不上正经的混乱关系。

带着愤怒与他不想承认的委屈从六尺之下回来，就算他表现得再怎么硬汉，也是个性经验不过一只手的，青春期被强行截断的男孩。感谢罗伊哈珀，引导着他一塌糊涂的情感时还向他介绍了他一点也不想了解的复杂人际网络，虽然罗伊本人的感情经历因为这个蜘蛛网也不是多么清晰。

但总之是罗伊是他最为熟悉的同辈人。如果不是因为不小心死掉，这个第一名可能要给格雷森，他也会更早地跟罗伊亲近起来。不过杰森并不看任何的“What if”，也不追求拓展交际圈，那是他们超级英雄喜欢做的事。

在总算和布鲁斯以原身份和解后，杰森才向自己承认他是有那么点的父亲情结，好吧，他们没有血缘关系，也就相处了那么几年。在罗伊调笑着说他是爹地情结不要欲盖弥彰地用父亲时，他狠狠地抓住张扬的红发往罗伊的前列腺顶过去。要不是因为他可能永远也不会认可蝙蝠侠的做法，他怎么会接受小知更鸟对布鲁斯韦恩的依恋。罗伊，这个周游于奶子和大屌的红发浪子，在心里也有一块留给了他家的山羊胡子，他怎么有资格嘲笑他对布鲁斯的别扭。拜托，至少他甚至没有机会吻布鲁斯，而罗伊说他的第一次就是和奥利弗！（不是格雷森他也有点吃惊。）

他们有那么点的相似。一样地倾慕养父，一样地随心所欲，一样有一点坏掉过。罗伊也不完全拒绝跨过那条线，不会在他宰人时阻止或斥责他。杰森也并不羡慕罗伊与他最为不同的那点，他被很多人爱着，他也永远需要这些爱。杰森只需要那一个人就够了，加上阿福，两个。哦不，他不需要罗伊的爱，他们甚至不是一个世界的人。

所以他们在一起是为了陪伴。有时候他们会搞在一起，但其实和其他人挥霍荷尔蒙也是一样的。罗伊提议过玩玩BDSM，但想起来他们一个是sub一个是sub加M之后就几乎放弃了，对了，这点可以加入杰森罗伊相似对对碰的列表里。杰森也不太明白罗伊想在自己这里获得什么，你看，他其实什么都有，就算缺少稳定的关系，也不是能从杰森这里获得的。或许只是因为他是罗伊过去认识的一个“局外人”，或者他想要发扬一下那过溢的父爱。

对养父有那么些说不清道不明的感情的人，在有孩子后会更容易执着于做好父亲吗？杰森还太年轻，没什么机会思考这个问题。不过罗伊有莉安时和他现在也差不多大。杰森有时会疑惑又释然地想，即使是拥有很多的罗伊哈珀，情感充沛的罗伊哈珀，在英雄堆里长大的罗伊哈珀，也会失意，也会落魄到背离那群正直的英雄，从泥土里回来而不被期待的自己或许不是无可救药。就算再坚定自己的选择，在看到布鲁斯和格雷森德雷克他们作为家人的样子，他也会忍不住想，这是他曾经拥有的。哦对，塔利亚的臭小子也加入了他们，塔利亚教出来的孩子竟然也能融入他们。

他们是在莉安复活罗伊去处理戒断和精神问题暂时委托黛娜妈咪带孩子，杰森跟“复活”的布鲁斯打了一架然后决定不再回哥谭，的时候，重逢的。

当时在少年泰坦组队时大家都戴着面具，又过了杰森的发育期，意思是，他们当然没认出来对方是谁。剧情是常规的酒吧、小巷、旅馆，但好歹双方都有危险从业人员的警觉，一来二去就意识到，啊，原来不存在天上掉下来的陌生美人。坚持一个放荡不羁的人设会给自己减少很多解释的麻烦。除了后来罗伊和女儿视频的时候，抱着孙女感慨天伦之乐的奥利弗眼尖地发现，养子背后的不是蝙蝠侠家的那个混蛋吗？！那个臭小子打了米娅还泡上他家快手了？！

布鲁斯倒是对此没什么反应。他对杰森好一段时间的经历和人际关系都没什么了解了，只知道红头罩的技能一二三以及他和塔利亚的一些些经过。养子兼搭档作为杀人者回来还枪指自己，蝙蝠侠还在处理愧疚愤怒悲伤惊喜胡乱炖出的大锅烩。偏偏是绿箭家的罗伊，他想起了前一阵子跟迪克在一起的罗伊，心情愈发复杂。但罗伊也是自己看着长大的后辈，虽然他不会说出口，他确实也欣赏同事兼同行的绿箭侠，反而担心现在的杰森会不会伤害到大病初愈奎恩一家。

并没有管控能力的家长们后来就发现，不省心的孩子在一起或许能让彼此都收敛一些。不过其实他们平时除了打架练手做爱，最常见的是罗伊指着并不存在的超英谱系表，向脱离时事很久的杰森说个一二三，美其名曰了解弱点。

凯尔雷纳？

“那个自大的画家。”“那个自大的画家。”罗伊这才意识到，跟凯尔以及他的亲亲唐娜度过一段漫长旅程的就是杰森。

“但是他真的很有想象力。”罗伊像是想到了什么，看着对方诡异的神情杰森就知道罗伊肯定也和这位情敌有过至少一夜，指向了名单上的其他人。

“有的时候我在想为什么我们那个时候不会变成红灯，你看，至少我们现在也是红的。”对灯侠有“非凡了解”的罗伊对有神奇能力的朋友们还是有些好奇。

不过杰森对于在天上飞来飞去的彩色荧光棒没有什么兴趣，他还是更多破坏力也不小的普通人类打交道。“不同的筛选机制吧。”他埋头拆了罗伊的箭头。

他们还有一个经常想谈起却往往说一半就难以继续的人选，迪克格雷森。

罗伊倒有很多可以说，太多了，多到他一不小心就会露出夹在玩世不恭与贴心单身父亲之间真正的罗伊。迪克是他的露水情缘中一块化不掉的冰。罗伊有时候会用他们年少轻狂的玩法转移重点，被杰森堵回去说不想知道快手和闪电小子是怎么说服格雷森玩多人性爱马拉松的。

“——但是你们罗宾是不是都对蝙蝠侠有点奇怪的追求。”现在听到这个杰森不会暴跳如雷了，只是转过头皱着眉，他知道格雷森没有任何好指责的，只是他们不可能成为什么好兄弟。一来二去，一代罗宾在他们这里就默认为过于熟悉与亲近的禁区，比两位老爹还禁忌一点点。

有时候他们也懒得算那些熟悉的名字陌生的人，干脆打完干躺着。用箭和用枪的远程是不太适合对练的，罗伊的肉搏也不是那么——拿得出手，所以他们更喜欢找几个倒霉鬼去发泄。带着血和泥回去冲个澡，在去锻炼或者寻欢的间隙，杰森会看着罗伊手臂的接口若有所思。绿不拉叽的泡澡水愈合了他大部分的伤疤，复活以来他也没受过太重的伤，这样的破坏猛然提醒了杰森这一行的残酷。

罗伊狰狞的伤处和粉色的嫩肉让他的断臂处格外敏感。情动时杰森会亲吻着被连接处压出痕迹的伤口，告诉罗伊一切都过去了。但复活不意味着回到原点，莉安、奥利弗、布鲁斯……他自己，他最明白这一点，过去只是过去，他无法昧着良心说什么都没改变。

但是至少他们还有明天，还在激素带来的快乐后笑奥利弗的胡子和布鲁斯的蝙蝠耳朵，笑罗伊数不清有多少愉悦情人，杰森偷藏了几个蝙蝠镖，再像个普通的二十多岁的年轻人一样，一边抱怨着干活多麻烦一边在收工后找人撒欢。

这两个红脑袋或许能让对方都更快乐呢？


End file.
